Dragged
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Lammy, an awesome cheerful girl who has a big job. Battling with the afterlife to protect life as they know it! She don't only make sure the afterlife stay in their place, she makes sure they don't be Dragged to hell.


HELLO! WELCOME TO ANOTHER STORY, ITS ABOUT GHOSTS AND ZOMBIES AND OTHER STUFF! HOPE U GUYS WILL LIKE IT! I KNOW THIS WILL BE A GOOD ONE!

"Hey Baby! Yeah I'm doing fine, how are you? Aww, really? Your so adorable when your honest. Sure, just please don't be late or its the Three Cinos okay? I love you too sweetie, mwah." I hung my phone up and placed it on my little table next to the lamp. I stretch my tiredness out and yawned at the same time feeling great, as usual. I jump off my bed and ran straight to the closet to pick the perfect outfit.

Glamorous mini skirt and a sparkly tank top. My perfect heels for the weather and sunglasses on my head. Oh and I don't ever forget about my hoop earrings. A few minutes later I walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth, brush my hair, brush the soaked rag on my face and brush my mascara on my eyelashes all at the same time! I tend to look my very best before I get out the house.

Hey there guys, I'm Lammy! And I am here to tell you something very important, but first things first I want you guys to visualize my pretty appearance. You might already know by now but I will repeat myself because I feel like it. I'm in a very excellent mood right now and nothing can spoil it at all!

I have lavender colored strands of hair, and my eyes are dark purple! I have an incredible gift! I can really talk to dead people, as known as ghosts, but just to allow them have more confidence in themselves I call them ghosties, like I said, amazing gift ever! Not only talking to them, it comes with great responsibility!

When I realized I had a gift that is so gifted I was received a beautiful, magical, shiny, purple shell necklace, it goes beautifully with my hair. And a magical box, that plays the most calmest and cherished jingle ever! I use it to soothe the ghosties and other purposes to. I have to take care of them too while I'm at it. I don't want to fuck up and get them dragged to hell!

First of all I have to smile a lot around them, because its so rude to be sad at dying and/or dead people. Mostly I can help them get back to life with one special trick! Or else, they get dragged to hell, and that is the worst, the demons would violently drag them down there and if they do, we will all be screwed because once turned into a demon they would still be able to roam the earth and bother everybody.

Of course this haven't happened to me, I've help every ghostie come back to life! That's enough explaining me for know, I really have to get going to the cafe to meet up with my super cute boyfriend. Oh, I love him so much! His name is Toothy, he's the sweetest guy ever! Anyways I'm currently in my car getting close to my destination.

I turned in the parking lot and found the perfect parking spot, right under the tree. As I enter the world's best cafe in the world by the name of Island's Paradise, I'm telling you when it says paradise it does not lie, Toothy is not present in sight. That is so rude for making me wait for him, you should never keep a girl waiting especially if she's hungry!

This gave me time to realize Toothy is a bit disorganized and has been late lately, but hey, I didn't say he was 'perfect'. The air conditioning in the cafe was very chilly but I'm super glad because its a very warm day and I refuse to get sweaty. I ordered a cappuccino aka Cino with whip cream and cherry on top, while listening to Splendid was having a short chat with me about defeating some kind of enemy, that I could care less about.

I grew thirsty for another hot steamy cappuccino, Toothy is never this late when I'm about to devour a second Cino. Flaky gave me another cup of Cino before walking off to give someone else's order. I heard the bell, that is attached to the door, rung and I immediately ran to the door, kissing and hugging the person who just walked in.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Lammy. I need to eat, I have work in a few."said Flippy nervously struggling out my grip. I was so shocked and embarrassed as I stared at my pink gloss all over his cheek.

"Oh god, I am so sorry I thought you were my Toothy! Here have a napkin to take the stain off. Pink is a good color for you...oh yeah...your a guy. Aw I wish you were a female I would take you shopping and you will be super cute when I'm done. By the way, your so lucky you informed me you were You because after that kiss was going to be a slap!" I said wiping his face roughly with a napkin.

The lipstick stain worsened and the rough napkin gave him a red mark surrounding it. "Lammy its okay, I can take it off-" I spit on the napkin a little and wiped it on his face. I remembered when I was little my mother always use the moisture from her mouth to wipe away some dry drool on my face. Ooh. I feel like my mother!

Flippy had an uncomfortable look on his face as I wiped harder and harder on his soft flesh. The bell jingled again at the door and I peeked around Flippy to see it was Toothy! Oh my gosh its actually him! I gently moved Flippy out the way to embrace my handsome prince in my many fantasies.

"Hey baby! Where have you been?!" I exclaimed including a harsh slap across him face. "Lammy!"he yelled as he rubbed his cheek where I injured him. I saw his upset look and immediately saved the day. "What?! I'm not mad at you. Never would I ever. I just hot you because...I don't know I felt like it! Can I get some sugar for my cappuccino?" I asked in the cutest tone along with puppy dog eyes.

Toothy planted a kiss on my lipsticked lips and he quickly departed once he heard the bell rang. I saw his nervous look in his eyes and knew something was wrong. "Toothy, what are you doing? Are you ready to go?"said Giggles holding his hand. I grew jealous and slapped her hands away. "Where are you going with MY boyfriend Giggles?" I asked.

She felt her hands with confusion and said "I'm going to the movies with him. I was just borrowing him for a while if that's okay with you."said Giggles digging in her purse for something. "Giggles you got to be kidding me. First of all you cannot go to the movies when its like nine in the morning. Plus I'm going on a date with him." I said hugging Toothy's arm.

"Ooh impressive Lammy, you finally decided to go out with him after you guys been dating for months. He is cute by the way if you don't mind me saying."she said pulling his shirt sleeve. I gasped in excitement and beamed. "Wow, thank you! That is so kind of you to point that out. He is handsome isn't he?" I said rubbing the palm of my hands around his head.

Randomly Regular POV;

"Yes he is Lammy. So, can I borrow him? I want to make my ex-boyfriend jealous."said Giggles holding Toothy's hand. "Of course you can but rules first, you can't kiss him, or force him to buy you stuff because that money is mine. Also, remember to have fun! Please don't start any fights. I don't want nobody marking up my Toothy. Bye guys."said Lammy waving happily.

"Lammy. Did you just let her borrow your boyfriend?"asked Flaky. "Yeah, I had to go to work anyways. I definitely had no time for him. And I have to drive you home early today."said Lammy grabbing her glowing necklace. "Oh...kay. If you put it that way it makes perfect sense." Flaky said untying her apron. Lammy tapped her heels on the floor nervously.

"Oh boy someone is about to die. I have to hurry."said Lammy relaxing her grip on her jewelry. "That's okay Lammy I can get off of work early."said Flaky. "Let's go now."she said running to the car. "Wait Lammy! Can I get a ride to my job to? Its near Flaky's house."said Flippy rushing toward her car.

"Yeah, yeah fine. You guys have to hurry up."said Lammy jumping in the driver's seat. Flaky and Flippy went in her car, then Lammy zoomed down the block. "Can you slow down before we crash?"said Flaky nervously holding onto the seat. "I'm a professional driver guys no need to worry. I never crashed before."she said turning the steering wheel back and forth rapidly. "Wait you missed the stop."said Flippy.

Lammy stepped on the gas harder and flew down the street. "Lammy! Are you okay? Lammy!"yelled Flaky. Lammy shook her head and sighed. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I blanked out for a while."she said turning around. The zoomed down the street again and abruptly stopped in front of Flaky's house. Flippy walked out her car and raced across the street to the Post Office.

Flaky went straight home and as soon as she exit the car Lammy raced down the street again and made a turn. "That was weird..."said Lammy looking at her necklace that is dim. "Hey, what gives I thought you said someone was going to die."she said. "It was a mistake, at the speed you were going it look like you were going to crash."said the shell.

"You never made a mistake before. I hope your not going to do that for now on."said Lammy. "I won't I promise. Next time I will be sure."said the shell. "Okay, I believe you. Get your rest , your probably tired."said Lammy, she sighed and drove home to lay down and take a nap.

SHORT CHAPTER BUT LONG IN THE NEXT! AND...A SHELL NAMED MISTER PICKLES, HOW ADORABLE IS THAT? AWW, BUT A FALSE ALARM? UH OH! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT.


End file.
